Derritiendo tu hielo
by MeryClegane
Summary: El éxito ha provocado que Fairy tail esté colapsado de misiones, y sus miembros están dándolo todo. Gray y Natsu deciden salir juntos de misión, a pesar de las diferencias que hay entre ambos. Un corazón de puro fuego, frente al frío hielo de la montaña. YAOI.


**DISCLAIMER – LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA**

Se lo dedico a mi pequeña "familia", en especial a una chica que me ha devuelto las ganas de escribir, aunque el yaoi no sea mi fuerte.

Fairy Tail había resultado el gremio ganador de los Juegos Mágicos, miles de solicitudes llegaban cada día al tablón del gremio, y como era de esperar, todos los miembros estaban atareados con una o dos misiones. El equipo de Natsu se había dividido, Erza había vuelto a tomar misiones de clase S por su cuenta, mientras que Lucy y Wendy junto a Charle y Happy, buscando algo de tranquilidad, escogieron misiones más adecuadas para su propio ritmo.

Tanto Gray como Natsu estaban aburridos, no les llamaba demasiado la idea de ir juntos a una misión, pero no podían estar todo el tiempo parados. Gray se levantó, se dirigió al tablón, y eligió una de las misiones.

-Vamos Natsu, mueve el culo, nos vamos a exterminar unos vulcans. –Gray le enseñó la misión al pelirrosa y éste la observó detalladamente.

-¿Vulcans otra vez? Joder Gray, que ojo tienes. –Soltó Natsu. – Bueno, estoy que ardo. Sea contra vulcans o contra criminales, necesito desatar mi fuego. –Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta dando grandes zancadas. - ¡Vamos Gray! ¿O acaso eres tan lento que te vas a quedar atrás? -Gray chasqueó la lengua molesto y corrió detrás del dragon slayer.

El viaje transcurrió rápido, a pesar de que Natsu convenció a su compañero de dirigirse a la montaña andando sin usar ninguna clase de vehículo, pues no quería verse afectado por sus mareos. A pesar de que habían caminado durante varias horas, las conversaciones entre ambos se resumían en monosílabos y gestos, pues era bien sabido que entre ambos jóvenes la chispa de su rivalidad podía saltar en cualquier momento, y así fue.

-¿Es necesario que te despelotes, Gray? – Espetó Natsu al ver que la ropa de gray había desaparecido por arte de magia. Era una imagen bastante curiosa, un joven en ropa interior caminando tan tranquilamente por la nieve sin inmutarse por el frío.

-¿Te molesta? – Dijo el moreno mientras seguía caminando. – Me trae buenos recuerdos el ir así por la nieve.

-No comprendo cómo puedes hacer eso, es una costumbre muy rara.

-No jodas Natsu, comer fuego no es que sea algo muy normal. – Resopló Gray

-¿Quieres pelea Gray? – Natsu le dio un puñetazo, y Gray cayó sobre el manto de nieve.

El moreno se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida, y se incorporó. –No preguntes si me vas a golpear, imbécil. – Esta vez fue Gray quien atacó, golpeando al pelirrosa con una patada.

-Para ya, Gray. No puedes ganarme. – Natsu agarró a su compañero y empezaron a forcejear, hasta que finalmente cayeron los dos agotados en el suelo. Tenían la respiración entrecortada y estaban uno al lado de otro. – En condiciones normales podría zurrar tu helado culo, sin embargo aún no estoy en forma.

-Deja ya esas escusas Natsu. – Gray rodó sobre la nieve situándose cerca del rostro de Natsu. – Está claro que no vas a ganarme nunca.

La cara de Natsu enrojeció, y rápidamente, como si de un impulso se tratase, cogió de las manos a Gray y se situó encima de él. – Retira eso.

-¿Por qué? – A pesar de que el moreno notaba el enfado de Natsu, encontraba bastante divertida la situación, y quería seguir jugando más con Salamander.

El pelirrosa apretó las manos de Gray, haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido de dolor. Se quitó la bufanda y ató las manos del moreno con ella. La situación se estaba haciendo demasiado extraña para el mago de hielo.

-Natsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Gray intentaba soltarse del amarre, pero sus intentos eran en vano, Natsu le había atado las manos a consciencia. Y la bufanda de Igneel era bastante dura, por lo que el hecho de estirar e intentar soltarse por su cuenta solo haría que Gray se hiciese daño.

-Cállate. – El pelirrosa hundió su cabeza en el cuello del moreno y empezó a morder su cuello, primero con calma y suavidad, y luego con ansia y deseo, llegando a clavar sus colmillos de dragon slayer, causando que el mago de hielo gimiese de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Mientras seguía jugueteando con el cuello de su compañero, una de sus manos se acercó lentamente a la intimidad de Gray. Natsu podía notar que el miembro del moreno se había despertado, esto hizo que su mano peligrosamente se introdujera en los calzones de Gray.

-Para ya, Natsu… - Gray no podía contener los gemidos. Natsu había comenzado a pasar suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre su miembro, causando el sonrojo del otro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía imaginar que experimentar eso con otro hombre fuese tan excitante. Natsu tomó todo el miembro con la mano y empezó a masajearlo a un ritmo lento, su boca había dejado el cuello para besar cada una de las partes del torso de Gray.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare? – Ronroneó Natsu acercándose al oído del moreno. Empezó a pasear su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.

-Nat… -gimoteó el moreno, su miembro se endureció completamente, no podía soportarlo más, estaba demasiado caliente. – Natsu…no pares.

En el rostro de Natsu se formó una pícara sonrisa y empezó a besar al moreno mientras iba deshaciéndose de los calzoncillos de este. Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a juguetear con ansia y lujuria, pero eso no era suficiente para el dragon slayer, el necesitaba más. Con un brusco movimiento, volteó el cuerpo de Gray, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la fría nieve. El pelirrosa empezó a acariciar las nalgas de su compañero, y pasó a deshacerse de su ropa, hacía frío, pero él estaba ardiendo. No tenía tiempo para actos preliminares, y con un movimiento brusco introdujo su miembro en la cavidad del mago de hielo, que no puedo hacer más que gritar. Pero esto sólo hacía que Natsu perdiese los papeles y empezara a penetrarlo más y más rápido. Gray no estaba para nada preparado, su grito se convirtió en llanto, pero poco a poco, y entre embestida y embestida encontró un cálido y fogoso placer, que lo hizo gimotear y que le pedía más con el poco aliento que tenía.

-¿Ves? Estás perdiendo. –Gimió Natsu mientras seguía con el movimiento de vaivén.

-Joder Natsu… Nunca había estado tan caliente. – Dijo el moreno sollozando. – Sigue por dios, no pares.

-No pararé hasta hacerte perder, idiota. – El pelirrosa aumentó el ritmo y con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar al moreno que no podía estar más extasiado. Estaba sintiendo el fuego de Natsu en su interior, y no se sentía mal, era algo cálido y no podía compararse con nada que él conociese. Natsu acabó dentro de Gray, pero aún no estaba contento, y volvió a voltear a Gray que tenía el rostro rojo avergonzado y dejaba caer un hilillo de saliva por su boca, apartó su mirada del pelirrosa debido a la vergüenza, pero esto no incomodó a Natsu. El dragon slayer se acercó juguetón al miembro de Gray y pasó su lengua desde su nacimiento hasta el final, la pasó por todo el miembro sin dejar ningún lado por lamer, luego empezó a introducirse todo el miembro en su boca y con ayuda de su mano empezó a masturbarlo. Gray estaba demasiado puesto, y sabía que no aguantaría demasiado ese ritmo, se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo se dejaba dominar así por el idiota de Natsu? No estaba por la labor de pensar, y acabó entregándose al deseo. Finalmente Gray terminó en la boca del pelirrosa.

Natsu relamió sus labios y con pesadez deshizo el amarre de Gray, que se frotó las muñecas enrojecidas.

-Oye Natsu, ¿Me dejarás ganar algún día?

-Ya veremos Gray, ya veremos.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio y continuaron su camino hacia la montaña, no sería su última misión a solas.


End file.
